


king of peeves

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: HP (AU), McGonagall - Freeform, Peeves the Poltergeist - Freeform, Revenge, Sungyeol never learns, Woohyun is so done, backfires, prank-gone-wrong, silliness, the beta added a line or two, the golden trio cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Woohyun and Sungyeol have always been in a friendly rivalry with the Weasley Twins on pranking: small pranks here and there, nobody’s harmed. This year, however, it has become a full-scale prank war.And no one is safe!





	king of peeves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon who prompted it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+who+prompted+it).



> I am sorry this came after the deadline for last month... :)

“Are you sure about this?” Woohyun asked, looking from the spell in his hand to Sungyeol’s face as Sungyeol nodded intensely. “You’re sure? Yeolie we’re not even sure if we know how to reverse it.”

“I don’t care.” Sungyeol said.

“We could get in trouble.”

“We could get some revenge.”

“People could get hurt.”

“I was hurt, Woohyun.” Sungyeol said angrily. “Had to walk about for days looking like a lilac broom. EVERY STRAND OF HAIR on my body was purple. Soo couldn’t even look me in the face while we had sex because his dick kept getting soft. I want revenge and I want it now.”

“But this way?” Woohyun said, sounding unsure.

“You know, for a Gryffindor, you sure are kinda cowardly.”

“And for a Ravenclaw, you’re acting pretty stupid.”

“Are you going to do it or not?” Sungyeol said, reaching for the slip of parchment as Woohyun pushed it away and nodded.

“Fine. Fine. We’ll do it. I’ll do it.”

Reaching into his robes, Woohyun pulled out his wand as Sungyeol mirrored his actions, anticipation dancing in his eyes.

“This is going to be so epic. They’ll never be able to look us in the eye.”

“If we can’t reverse it, I suppose they never will,” Woohyun said. “Because we’ll be expelled.”

He placed his wand on the parchment and Sungyeol did the same but then he withdrew again as Sungyeol sighed in frustration.

“What if it’s fake? What if it doesn’t work? We don’t even know where this came from? What if it came from them? This could be another prank. And if we go ahead and cast it, it could turn us instead of them.”

“You are such a big ninny,” Sungyeol said, pushing Woohyun aside as he placed his wand on the paper. But as he began to read, Woohyun rushed along and added his own wand as they both said:

_ Big, fat liar, big fat git _

_ Turn them into a rabbit _

But nothing happened.

“I told you it was fake.” Woohyun said, looking down the table to note that the Weasley twins were still, very much, human. “I knew it wouldn’t wor-”

A bright, flashing light caused Woohyun to go quiet as he covered his face in the hope of not getting blind. However, when he put his hand down, ready to ask what had just happened, he was suddenly looking at three rabbits sitting across from him.

“What the fuck?” He asked, turning to Sungyeol as they both stared at each other.

Because everyone around them had, somehow, been turned into rabbits.

*********

“I’m not panicking,” Sungyeol said to the whole hall as he stood on top of the table, looking around in despair only to realize that, while everyone around them was now, suddenly a rabbit with a Hogwarts House color draped around their neck, on the other end of the table he was standing on, Fred Weasley was doing the exact same thing.

On his two, very human legs.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?” Fred screamed at Sungyeol.

“ME? WHY WOULD YOU ASSUME THAT I DID THIS?” he shouted back, waddling through the food and books on the table as he matched up to Fred who was equally matching up to him in anger.

“You did this. I know it was you. You’re never going to be able to pin this on me.”

“I didn’t do anything. You can’t pin this on me.”

“Then why are there rats all over the place?” George asked from the floor, by his brother’s leg.

“Rabbits.” Woohyun corrected, also standing on the ground, facing George in fury.

“No. They’re rats.” Fred said. “Unless you can’t tell the difference.”

And as he said it, Sungyeol realized that even though the side of the hall where he and Woohyun had been studying earlier had furry, grumbling, scrambling rabbits, the other side of the hall had rats. Brown, long-tailed, ugly rats.

“We didn’t cast for rats.” Sungyeol said as his eyes suddenly zeroed in on the piece of parchment in Fred’s hand. As he lunged for it, Fred seemed too slow for him, so he took it and shifted as Woohyun climbed up on the table to block Fred from getting to Sungyeol as Sungyeol opened up the paper.

It read:

                                                _Mad as an idiot, mad as a hat_

_Turn them into a big, fat rat_

“You cast the spell for rats. That’s why half the hall has rats,” Sungyeol accused, but George grabbed the parchment in Woohyun’s hand and read from it.

“And you cast for rabbits. This is all your fault too.” George said.

“It was meant to turn you into rabbits,” Woohyun explained. “Not the entire reading hall.”

“We need to turn everyone back now.”

“How are we supposed to do that? The spell breaks only if we-” George started but then stopped, narrowing his eyes at Sungyeol and Woohyun. “How about you take care of your mess while we take care of our mess.” he said, pulling his brother away.

“We know how to clear up our mess. We don’t need your help,” Sungyeol said in bluster as Woohyun looked longingly at the twins. “I know how to get them back.” Sungyeol said. “We don’t need them.”

“Are you sure it will work? The spell was meant for the two of them but we turned the whole school. The remedy might not work. Let’s all just try to work together.”

“We don’t need them. It says if we identify them by their full name, they’ll turn back to human.”

“Yeah, but how are we going to turn every single rabbit into a person if we don’t know every single person’s full name?” Woohyun asked as Sungyeol froze, his mind working for a solution that Sungyeol knew did not exist. They were going to need help.

Seriously.

“Let’s wake Gyu-hyung then. He’s Head Boy. He should be able to find out names-”

“Or we could just identify a professor. Dumbledore-”

“Will get us expelled. We have to sort this out ourselves. Let’s find Sunggyu-hyung first.”

Picking their way back to where they were sitting with their friends, Sungyeol thought it best to keep to the table as getting back on the floor would require walking around in rabbits. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be responsible for stepping on someone’s brain.

When they got to where their bags were, Sungyeol quickly noted a scared looking grey rabbit with a tiny, Hufflepuff scarf around its neck looking back at him and blinking from its hiding place between Sungyeol’s and Myungsoo’s book bags.

“Oh Soo,” Sungyeol said apologetically as he picked up the tiny creature who then decided to burrow into Sungyeol’s inner pocket and curl up, still looking up at him and blinking. “Come out of there. I need to change you back.”

He pulled Myungsoo out and placed him on the table.

“Kim Myungsoo.” Sungyeol said, clearly enunciated all three syllables but nothing happened. “Kim Myungsoo.” he repeated but, again, nothing happened.

“Give it a second. The spell took a while to kick in,” Woohyun offered, picking up a lazy-looking, Slytherin rabbit with eyes that looked like it might be sleeping. “No eyes. You must be Gyu-hyung.”

The rabbit, who they’d previously assumed was sleeping, suddenly leaned forward and bit into Woohyun’s hand as he yelled and let it drop unto the table before the furry creature turned back around and –no joke- glared at Sungyeol and Woohyun.

“How weird is it that I know this look means I’m not getting laid for the rest of the term?”

“Woohyun, Myungsoo hasn’t turned back yet.” Sungyeol said, getting worried. “It’s not working. It’s not working.”

“Kim Sunggyu.” Woohyun said quickly. “Kim Sunggyu.”

But nothing happened.

*********

Woohyun wasn’t freaking out. He really wasn’t. But he was pretty sure his life was flashing through his eyes on repeat. They were so done. OH! Nam Woohyun was going to get expelled or sent to Azkaban, oh Merlin; he was going to have to go to YenFu School for Wizards. And he was going to be away from Sunggyu. And he was going to have to go back and start from his first year. And the school believed in Corporal Punishment. Oh, Woohyun was so going to get caned every single day.

“Look at me.” Sungyeol said, snapping Woohyun back to the present. “We can fix this. We just need to find Peeves before any professor comes into the hall and sees this. He’s the one who gave us the spell. He can tell us what went wrong.”

“Peeves isn’t going to tell us shit. He’s worse than Fred and George. He played us all, Yeolie. Don’t you see? He gave us that spell to get rid of the four, student pranksters and now he’s going to rule Hogwarts without opposition.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“HE’S A POLTERGEIST!” Woohyun screamed. “He does naughty things all the time. How could we have trusted him?” Woohyun shook his head. “How could I have gone along with it? We’re so getting expelled for this.”

“You’re being overdramatic,” Sungyeol said, bouncing Myungsoo at his side as if trying to sooth the wee rabbit. “It’s going to be fine. We’ll just find Peeves and this will all be over.” Sungyeol dropped Myungsoo as he started for the door. “But maybe we should close the doors better. So no other rodents could get through and alert the school to our activities, eh?”

Woohyun wasn’t paying much attention as he followed Sungyeol towards the doors, leading out and waited as Sungyeol secured the doors. He didn’t know what to think. This could not possibly get worse. Woohyun didn’t think he’d be able to survive if they got sent to prison. Maybe not Azkaban but there were a lot of other confinement areas available to the wizarding world that didn’t house the deadliest of criminals. Maybe Woohyun was going to get sent there.

“Merlin, no!” Sungyeol said, drawing Woohyun’s attention as they soon realized that there were rats and rabbits not just in the Great Hall, but also everywhere in the school.

*********

“PEEVES!” Sungyeol screamed into the corridors as he and Woohyun went about the school, not caring anymore. If the four of them had managed to turn the entire school into either rats or rabbits, then they had nothing to hide anymore. They were in trouble and they were going to get punished for it.

That was already certain.

By the time they pushed into the Transfiguration classroom, Sungyeol wasn’t sure if he was horrified or relieved to find a slender, poised rabbit sitting on the desk with distinct markings around it eyes that made it look suspiciously like McGonagall.

“Is that…” Woohyun began. “Is that McGonagall?”

“We are so dead.” Sungyeol said, moving closer, ignoring the scrambling students scattered about the class but mindful not to trample any of them. “I’m still scared of her.”

“You should be. We are in a lot of trouble.” Woohyun said, picking up the stern looking rabbit and holding her in his hand.

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Sungyeol asked. “And why the hell are you carrying her? What if she turns ba-”

Suddenly, the doors burst open as Fred and George came tumbling in and suddenly stopped once they realized Woohyun and Sungyeol were present.

“I see you couldn’t undo your spell?” Fred said smugly.

“There are rats in this classroom too, genius,” Sungyeol said, looking around till his eyes landed on a rabbit with bushy fur in the front row table glaring at them. who looked oddly familiar.

“Fine,” George said. “We don’t know how to end the spell. And we can’t find bloody Peeves.”

“Peeves gave you your spell?” Woohyun asked.

“That’s who you got your from, isn’t it?”

“Yes. But he didn’t tell us how to break it,” Fred grumbled.

“And he didn’t even tell us how to work it well from the beginning.”

“Lies from the lot of you. Everything I said was true.” Peeves said, appearing overhead, floating with his legs crossed and looking down at them as his eyes gleamed in mischief and a little malice.

“You said all we had to do was read the spell,” Woohyun said.

“Peeves said to change the names. Don’t blame Peeves if you’re silly and lame.”

“Change the names…” Sungyeol thought, pulling out Fred’s own spell and reading it again. “Oh my god. We were supposed to change “them” and fill in Fred and George’s names,” He said in realization as George and Fred opened up Sungyeol’s own spells and read from it.

Sungyeol’s eyes got drawn back to the bushy rabbit that, he could have sworn, just rolled it eyes at them. As he looked at it more pointedly and noticed the red hair rabbit beside it and the obviously bespectacled rat on its other side, Sungyeol had to roll _his_ eyes.

Of course his shame would be witnessed firsthand by the Golden Trio.

“So how do we change them back? Tell us or-” Woohyun said.

“Or you’ll what, little _tricksies_?” Peeves cut him off. “Peeves fears nothing but pixies.”

“Help us.” Fred said, stepping up. “But not here. Let’s go to another room where we can change up everyone.”

“That’s true, brother-mine. I don’t want to be in this room when McGonagall changes back.”

“I told you how to change them back. But you didn’t listen. You didn’t hack.” Peeves sang, swimming in the air above them as he laughed and stared down as if enjoying their frustration.

“Just tell us.”

“Why don’t I just show you all?” He said, swimming up till he was standing over Woohyun. “Your name is Minerva McGonagall.”

Immediately, the rabbit in Woohyun’s hands changed and he was suddenly armful of his Transfiguration professor. As she narrowed her eyes at him, Sungyeol, Fred and George all took a few steps away.

Because Sungyeol didn’t think he’d ever been so afraid in his life.

*********

Woohyun didn’t end up in Azkaban or in YenFu, thank Merlin. But he did, however, end up mucking out the bathroom stalls with Sungyeol, Fred and George for the rest of the term.

“You’d think their our would be more magical.” Sungyeol snapped, pouring a whole bucket into the sewer.

“What’s that other bucket for?” Woohyun asked, noting the single row of shit stacks Sungyeol seemed to be stock-pilling.

“It’s not over,” Sungyeol replied, looking over to the other side of the stall where Fred and George were. “I still haven’t gotten my revenge.”

“Seriously?” Woohyun asked. “We’re clearing out poop and piss and you still want more punishment?”

“This isn’t punishment. This is nothing. When I get my revenge,” Sungyeol smiled. “It will all be totally worth it.”

Woohyun decided, there and then, he was going to choose a new best friend. One that didn’t cause him to end up in detention for the whole term. More importantly, one who didn’t get in the way of all the mind-blowing Head Boy sex Woohyun was supposed to be having.


End file.
